


Perfect birthday present

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Background Pinkberry, Background richjake, Fluff, I'm in this fanfiction (Helen), Jeremy desrves love, Jeremy gets what he truly deserves, M/M, Michael is too much in love with Jeremy, also my friend, pure fluff, we play a big part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: It's Jeremy's birthday and SQUIP-squad plans to throw a party for Jeremy. But it all goes to hell when they realise they don't know where to organize all of it.A mysterious girl helps them out, only with one condition.Michael also can't figure out what to give Jeremy for his birthday. He wants to give him something special, but he has no idea what.(You will have to read all of the notes to understand this fanfiction better)





	Perfect birthday present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghosting_Around](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosting_Around/gifts).



> Alright. I want to say, that this fanfiction is not the best. I had been busy all weekends and school just started for me, so I was in a rush when I wrote this. I hope you will like it.
> 
> IMPORTANT! This fanfiction was made for my friend. It's her birthday today, so I decided to make something special for her. Me (Helen) and my friend (Kate) play a huge role in this fanfiction! If you don't like OCs than you can close this fanfiction and go read something else. 
> 
> My next fanfiction will be posted next week and there won't be any OCs. 
> 
> This fanfiction is a birthday present for my friend from Texas.
> 
> If you decided to read this, then I can only wish you a good day. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS FANFICTION!
> 
> WARNING! I'm really sorry if you find some mistakes. I live in Ukraine, and only learn English in school. I also was super exhausted while writing this.
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME!
> 
> (Don't forget to read the notes at the end of this fanfiction!)

Michael didn’t know what to do. Jeremy’s birthday is in two days, and he has no idea what to give Jeremy. 

“Guyyys, what should I do? I have no idea what to give Jeremy! I want this birthday to be special for him, because it’s his 16 birthday!” Michael decided to ask SQUIP-squad for help. They met in the cafe without Jeremy, to think of a birthday plan.  
“You are asking us like we have any ideas. You were his friend for ages, when we only started talking to each other this autumn.” Rich said with a serious tone. 

“I think we should make him something special. It will be his first birthday spent with all of us. Now he has many friends and I want to make sure he won’t ever forget that.” Christine interjected. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I think I should remind you that it’s winter right now, so there won’t be able go outside, considering how easily Jerry gets sick.” Chloe couldn’t help but remind anyone.

“Then we will have to throw a party!” Christine yelled. With newfound determination in her eyes.

“A party? Are you sure? We have many horrible moments that we would like to forgot with our party experience.” A memory of a Halloween party flashed before Michael’s eyes. All of his friends looked at him quizzingly, clearly concerned. None of them knew about the bathroom incident.

“We will make sure nothing happens. We will make this party the best party in all of our lives!” Jenna exclaimed throwing her fists in the air.

“YEAH!” Everyone joined her. Michael smiled softly. There was only one good thing SQUIP did, he brought all of them together. Now Jeremy and Michael had other friends to rely on. 

Christine was like a mother-friend. She cares about everyone and everything. She will always cover for you and help you out.

Chloe was intimidating. She would scare anyone who dares to taunt them.

Brooke is sweet and gentle. She will always comfort someone. Surprisingly she is good at giving people advices.

Jenna know everything about everyone. She could always give you information on someone. She is good at blackmailing people.

Rich is like a cool uncle to them. He always can lighten up the mood. He is testing as hell. He will always the truth to your face, no matter how harsh he will do it.

Jake is calm and collected. He can calm anyone down in the matter of seconds. 

“...Michael, are you listening? I thought you wanted to make this birthday special for Jeremy.” Michael didn’t even noticed how he had lost in his thoughts, before Rich started to call him.

“Sorry guys just spaced out a bit. What were you saying?” Michael smiled nervously as all of the friends glared at him.

“Anyway. We were deciding where we should throw a party. Any ideas?” Jake said, thinking really hard.

“Well. Considering that Jake’s house is gone. Rich has a shitty, drinking dad. Brooke and Chloe can’t because of their parents. My house is too small. That leaves Christine and Michael.” Jenna wondered aloud.

“We can’t make a surprise party in my house. Jeremy comes there every single day. What about you Christine?” Michael looked at her with hopeful look. It was the only option left. If it falls out, they didn’t know what to do.

“I’m really sorry! But my relatives are coming tomorrow. The house will be full of people. I’m really sorry!” Christine looked like she was about to cry. What should they do now? 

All of them sat in a tense silence wondering what should they do. They wanted to make this the best birthday party in the world, but now all of their plans were falling apart.

They didn’t notice a girl in a striped shirt approach them. She sat down next to them quietly. All of them looked at her questionly.

“Sorry, if this might sound offensive, but who are you?” Christine spoke up, before Rich got a chance to snap at this young girl.

“Oh! Right! Sorry! My name is Helen. I might have overheard what were you saying. I see you’ve got a problem here.” Helen spoke nervously, like she was afraid of saying something wrong.

“You do know that listening to other people’s conversations is rude?” Chloe roterted annoyed. Why was she here in the first place?

“Chloe! Don’t be mean!” Brooke said harshly. It made her girlfriend shut up instantly. Though she still didn’t like Helen.

“I’m really sorry! I just want to help you!” Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

“Why do you want to help us exactly. Though we really appreciate it, but I still can’t see how you can help and why do you want to help us.” Michael really wanted to throw Jeremy a party. But he couldn’t understand why some random girl would want to help them.

“You see, my friend’s birthday is the same day as your friend’s. So I want to make a deal. I can’t exactly throw parties, so if you help to throw a party in my house, we can combine birthdays. How does that sound?” Everyone was stunned. Where they really that lucky? They couldn’t believe it.

“That sounds WONDERFUL!” Michael launched himself at Helen and hugged her tightly. He didn’t trust people easily, but something about this girl just put him at ease and made him trust a total stranger.

Soon Christine joined the hug. “You have no idea how grateful all of us are right now! Thank you so much!” Michael and Christine almost suffocated the poor girl.  
“Yo..ur…..Welc….ome…..Can..t...bre..athe.” Was all she could manage to say. Michael and Christine released her and apologised.

“Man, calm down. You almost killed our only chance to throw a perfect party.” Rich snorted loudly at the look on Helen’s face. She looked like she was ready to pass out.

She regained her composure quickly and sighted. “So. What did you have in mind?”

\----------------

Everything was ready for the party. But Mcihael still felt like it wasn’t enough. Party was a great idea, but he still has no idea what kind of present give to Jeremy.  
He was pacing anxiously around Helen’s house. Everyone already left, but he stayed to check on everything. 

He was at loss. Jeremy was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was the light of his life. Jeremy was always there for him. He was the only one who remembered his birthday many years ago.

Michael groaned in frustration. He didn’t notice how Helen entered the room with a neatly wrapped present. She noticed how distressed Michael was and approached him. She put hand on his shoulder.

“GUAAH!” Michael jumped away from her. He swore this woman was a ghost or something. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry sorry!” Didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed you are feeling anxious. What’s wrong?” She spoke in a soft voice. She sat down on the couch and gestured to do the same.

Michael flopped down next to her. “I just don’t kind of present should I give Jeremy! I want to give him something special! He deserves the world! He is kind, caring, gentle, generous, funny. He is everything I dreamed about!” He looked at the ceiling deep in thought.

“Hmmmm. He is your boyfriend right? I think I have an idea. Wait here.” She got up and disappeared in another room. Michael didn’t understand what was she doing.  
After few minutes she returned with a marker and a small box.

“It was meant for a very special person for me. But she left a long time ago. This thing is very important for me, so I will hope you and your boyfriend won’t lose it.” She opened the box and Michael gasped at what was inside of it. Two pendants in shape of pixelated heart divided in two halfs. 

“This is beautiful. Where did you get this?” Michael couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He never saw something like this.

“I made it myself. I want you to take good care of it. But firstly. Here. Write your names or something like that on them.” She handed him the marker. Michael hesitantly took it and looked inside the box once again.

“Are you sure? It sounds like this is important thing for you.” Sadness flashed in her eyes but soon it was replaced with hope.

“I’m sure. I want this old thing to be on people who truly love each other. You are a great guy Michael, and I think Jeremy is as well. I wouldn’t want this to be it on anyone but you. I just can’t stand watching this thing waste on one of my shelves. Take it.” Michael gratefully hugged Helen. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you. You have done so much already.” The tall teen whispered in the girl’s long hair.

“I say, being my friend is enough for me.” Both of them laughed slightly. They weren’t different at all. 

“What are you waiting for? Come on sign this pendants.” Michael smiled slightly and have written something on them.  
Helen looked over his shoulder and laughed. “I think it’s perfect. Give it to me. I will at least wrap it.”  
\----------------  
“Michael where are we going exactly?” It was the day. Everything was perfect. Everyone where already at Helen’s place. All Michael had to do is escort Jeremy there without Jeremy finding out their big secret.

“Don’t worry Jer, I’m sure you will like it.” Jeremy laughed slightly. 

“Sure, whatever you say Mikey.” They slowly approached Helen’s home. 

“Michael what are we doing here? I can’t remember this place.” Jeremy anxiously glanced at Michael.

“Don’t worry just close your eyes.” So Jeremy closed them. He trusted Michael more than he trusted himself.  
Michael lead him through the door carefully.

“Alright Jer open your eyes.” 

Just as he opened his eyes all of his friends yelled “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEREMY!”

Jeremy looked around the room with wide eyes. All of the room was decorated with balloons, string and other stuff. There where many snacks on the table. And of course what kind of birthday without a cake? The cake looked delicious, covered in blue icing and all kind of berries.

“Oh my God guys! Did you do this?” Jeremy whispered in awe. He never had a birthday like this.

“Of course we did! You deserve this kind of birthday party!” Christine bounced up and down from happiness, like it was her own birthday.

“I don’t know what to say! Thank you so much!” Jeremy hugged Michael and Christine, soon everyone joined a group hug.

“I still have one question though. Who’s house is this exactly?” The small teen asked with an unreadable expression.  
Brooke laughed nervously. “You see Jerry. We weren’t able to throw a party in any of our houses. But we met girl who helped us out. She has a friend who also has a birthday today. We hope you don’t mind combining it.” Everyone looked nervously at Jeremy. They didn’t want this to ruin the day.

“I swear Miah that Helen is a wonderful person. I can bet her friend is too.” Jeremy looked at his boyfriend and sighted with a smile on his lips.

“Of course I don’t mind. She helped you out, didn’t she? Besides, even Michael says that she is a good person. And he doesn’t give trust easily.” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Michael approached Jeremy and kissed him.

“Now we just have to wait for them to get this party started!”

\------------------

“Helen, what have you done this time?” Kate sighed as her friend pulled her towards her place.

“I didn’t do anything bad! I swear you will like it!” Kate looked at Helen suspiciously.

“Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to throw a party? You almost burned down your house!” The taller of the two just huffed in annoyance.

“We promised not to talk about that.” Kate laughed a little at Helen’s childish behaviour. 

“Ok ok. But you really didn’t have to do anything.” Helen just shrugged.

“I know. But I feel like you deserve something special from me. You are always here to hear me out, so don’t think I will just forget about your birthday like that.”  
They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

“Here we are. C-c-c-c’mon enter the house!” Kate smiled at the reference. She approached the door and opened it.

She didn’t expect eight teens yelling “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” when she entered the house. When she realised who they where, she looked at her friend with a stunned expression.

“Hi there..?” Christine quickly approached the girl and hugged her.

“Happy birthday! You have no idea how much your friend helped to organize this party for you and Jeremy!” Kate felt lost.  
“The thing is, it’s your and Jeremy’s birthday today. Helen helped us to throw this party for both of you, we hope you won’t mind.” She almost wanted to laugh. Won’t mind? WON’T MIND?! 

“Of course I don’t mind! I’m so happy to….” She was about to say something when a look on her friend’s face stopped her. “...meet new people, yes!” Kate and Helen laughed nervously. Everyone just dismissed their strange behaviour.

“Let’s get this party started!” Yelled Rich.

“HELL YEAH!”  
\--------------  
It was a crazy party. They laughed all day. They got to know each h other better. Helen and Kate sang some really strange, but kind of relatable songs. All of them danced through the night. They also played video games. Michael and Jeremy swore that Helen cheated. She was a monster in video games.  
The cake was fantastic. Everyone liked it. It was gone pretty fast though. Now they laid together on the couch and floor watching Disney and Pixar movies, stuffing their faces with food.

Jeremy was laying on Michael chest, snuggling in his clothes. Christine and Kate sat near them on the couch. Chloe was sitting on the floor with Brooke's head on her lap. Jake sat near them with Rich between his legs. Helen was sitting on the floor near Kate.

“My God! We forgot about presents!” Michael yelled suddenly. All of them looked at him and realized the same thing.

“The party was so great, we particularly forgot about the best part!” Jake laughed softly.

“Alright! Let’s get this over with, before I fall asleep.” Everyone glanced in Helen’s direction. She looked EXHAUSTED. Kate frowned slightly. This wasn’t like her at all. She can function without sleep for days and near get tired. Maybe she finally realized that humans need sleep.

“Wait riiight here. I will get the presents. I hid them in my room.” The tall girl got up and went upstairs. 

“Helen is a really good person. You are lucky to have a friend like her.” Christine smiled softly at Kate.

“I mean. Yeah. She can do unbelievable stuff, but that’s just how she is. I wouldn’t want to change her at all.” Everyone smiled at that. 

“Alright I’m back!” Everyone turned around and laughed. Helen was barely holding everything in her hands.  
She placed presents on the floor. And sat down. “Alright birthday dudes. Time for the fun part.” 

“We will go first!” Jake laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. They gave Jeremy a box wrapped with red paper, with some some balloon patterns.  
Jeremy carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box. His eyes lit up immediately. It was a hoodie similar to Michael’s, but this one was blue.

“Oh my God. This is beautiful! Thank you so much guys! I don’t know what to say!” 

“You always wear Michael’s hoodie, so we thought you should get your own.” Rich smiled proudly at his idea. 

“Here you should open our present now! This is related with your new hoodie.” Brooke said quickly before Christine got a chance to speak.  
Jeremy looked at them questionly as he took a small box wrapped in yellow paper. He opened it and laughed. There were many different patches of any type. A pacman patch, bisexual pride flag patch, an American patch, a lightning patch and many more.

“Thanks guys. This will be perfect for the hoodie.” Brooke and Chloe nodded and smiled.

“It’s finally time for us! Our present is the best!” Exclaimed Christine. She wanted to give Jeremy her present so much! 

“Alright alright.” Michael huffed slightly. Why was he the last to give Jeremy present. He was his boyfriend.

Jeremy took a big present wrapped in a green paper and started unwrapping it. He gaped at the present inside. It was a beautiful purple guitar with his name written on it.

“Holy shit! Chris are you serious? Where did you get it?” Jeremy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Michael began feeling doubt inside of him. What if his present wasn’t enough? What if Jeremy won’t like it? Helen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he calmed down instantly. Jeremy will love his present.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad you like it.” Jeremy hugged Jenna and Christine tightly.

“Thank you guys.” Jeremy was very happy. He never had a birthday like this. 

“Well finally it’s time for my present. Can I finally take my boyfriend back?” Everyone laughed loudly. They saw that Michael was jealous. He didn’t show this emotion often, but it was certainly entertaining to see him like this.

Michael handed Jeremy a little box, wrapped in blue paper with red hearts. He carefully unwrapped the paper. Jeremy honestly didn’t want any presents from his friends. Being there with him on this day wa enough for him.

Jeremy opened the box and everyone gasped at what was inside. Two pendants in shape of half of the pixelated heart. It was beautiful. ‘Player one’ and ‘Player two’ was written on them.Jeremy launched himself on Michael and gave him a passionate kiss.

Rich tried to resist yelling ‘GAY!’ or ‘GET A ROOM’. He let that slide just this time. It was Jeremy’s birthday after all  
.  
The kiss was perfect. Jeremy and Michael put every emotion they had for each other in this kiss. They pulled away and blushed furiously. Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Jeremy. He was the only person that mattered to him right now.

They realized that their friends were still in the room, when they heard Kate and Helen squeal.  
“That was the second cutest thing in the world I have ever seen.”

“So I guess you liked the present then?” Michael said absolutely embarrassed.

“Of course I do! How could I not? I’m gonna wear it forever.” Jeremy was beaming with happiness. Michael can’t help but feel relieved.  
Both of them put on their pendants. They looked good on the boys. Everyone in the room thought they were cute.

“Where did you even get this?” Jeremy wondered. Michael looked at Helen and she shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you like it.” The only thing Michael could do for Helen is keep their conversation a secret, if she wanted this.

“Oh! Before I forget! Here, I thought I can give this for you.” Helen pulled a whole box filled with Mountain Dew Red.

Everyone where shocked. First: where did she find all of that Mountain Dew Red? Second: how did she know that they need it?  
“Where did you get all of this Mountain Dew Red? It was discontinued a long time ago.” Michael decided to voice all of their thoughts.

“It doesn’t matter. I just hope it will be helpful.” Nobody knew what to say. They decided to ask about it tomorrow, the girl looked even more exhausted, even though only half an hour passed.

“Wait what about your present for Kate? I was sure you did something for her.” Kate smiled softly. They had no idea what Helen already did. 

“She already gave me a present.” Everyone looked at them and decided to let the matter drop. These girls will be the death of them. They kept too many mysteries no one understood. They can understand that. They only met two days ago, but something about them seemed so dark and uncovered.

“Let’s go to sleep everyone. I’m exhausted.” Helen gave a weak smile. Everyone just nodded. Helen let Michael and Jeremy sleep in her room.  
Jeremy and Michael where just laying there cuddling and talking to each other. Jeremy snuggled in Michael’s hoodie and fell asleep. Michael smiled softly at the perfectly relaxed face of his beautiful face.

He wondered what Helen gave without them noticing. He looked at the time on the Helen’s computer. It was 3am. He needs to sleep.  
The last thing he noticed before he fell asleep is a file on the desktop called ‘Perfect birthday present’.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Kate this is for you! I guess it's obvious already. I'm pretty sure you will text me right after you read this. I'm just wanted to say, even though we're only talking to each other on Tumblr and have no chance to meet each other, you are still an important friend to me. I wanted to thank you for all the time we spent talking to each other. All the time you listened to me. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me for the short amount of time. I hope we will be able to keep this frienship long enough for us to maybe meet someday. I know this fanfiction is not the best, but I hope you will like it.  
> Happy birthday Kate!


End file.
